For all that's good
by LinandraEvergreen
Summary: A good old-fashioned Robin Hood story with all the regular characters playing big roles. Can they foil the Sheriffs plans before it's too late? Hopefully it'll be a good long epic!
1. Chapter 1

My second fan fiction! I fear I'm being sucked in…

Reviews make me update quicker *hint hint*

I think we're in need of more new Robin/Marian fanfiction so I urge you! Stop reading and do some writing! After you've read my story that is ;)

* * *

FOR ALL THAT'S GOOD

CHAPTER 1

By Linandra

The rain fell, plummeting to the ground in heavy droplets. The forest ground was quickly turning into a muddy river as the trees of Sherwood forest did little to protect it from the elements.

The rain relentlessly battered the outlaws shelter. As brilliantly constructed as it was, streams of rainwater still seeped down from the ground above and the coldness of the night was just as harsh as outside the shelter.

Much broke the silence, furiously kicking his pot away, his attempts at lighting a fire to make some warm soup had proved futile. "Well that just does it" he fumed, straightening up "I'm hungry, I'm cold, I'm tired and I can't sleep with all this noise" he bellowed up at the roof of the camp as though yelling at the storm clouds themselves.

"I'm not being funny, but what help do you thinks that's gonna do?" Alan raised his eyebrows at Much. Much opened his mouth to argue back but Will interrupted "Look, we're just going to have to sit it out and keep warm as best we can" He looked to Djaq for help. She was shivering from head to toe, she wasn't accustomed to such cold conditions "If we stay close together, the heat of our bodies should help a little" she offered.

Despite the reluctance in some faces, they all obliged. All but one. "Master?" Much looked over to where Robin was sitting with his usual worried expression. He'd been unusually quiet for the past while.

Robin didn't reply. Instead he stood up and walked over to Djaq whom he wrapped his rug around "I'll be back in a while" he said picking up his bow. The others stared at his in shock. "Master, surely not! I mean, the storm…..I can almost feel this place shaking form the wind" Much was getting to his feet.

Robin didn't look at him, still very caught up in his own thoughts. "Don't worry about me Much". Much had straightened up "Well someone has to" he muttered, but Robin had already gone. "Wha….Honestly!" he moved to follow Robin out but John stopped him. "Leave it" he met Much's eyes squarely. "He can look after himself"

And with one last look to where Robin had walked out moments before, Much sighed and sat down to join the gang again "Why does he always do this to me". The others smiled, they had a fair idea where Robin was headed.

* * *

Come on people, show me how good you are at replying - I know you have it in you!

Help feed my addiction please, as addictions go...it's not a bad one!

Keep in tune, plenty more to come

Go raibh maith agat :)


	2. Chapter 2

Review review review!

Yes, the chapters are steadily growing in length!

FOR ALL THAT'S GOOD

CHAPTER 2

By Linandra

Marian shivered as she pulled her covers closer around her body. She had insisted her father stay the night beside the fire, in his frail condition Marian feared the consequences of him picking up a flu. She couldn't bare to think what she would do without him and looking down at his face, she was glad to see that he was not shivering as much as she was.

She tucked the blankets tighter around him, smiling at the peaceful look on his face. He was the only person she had left and she wondered if she'd be able to go on without him. What would she do, who would she fight for? And then she smiled, something that was far and few between these days. Her father was almost the last person she had left.

The other one was somewhere out there in the storm and the darkness of the night. It was times like these that she remembered just how much he'd given up, how much they'd all given up. She could only imagine what it must be like to be living in the forest on a night like this.

She wondered what Robin was doing, it was so much easier for her to worry about him when he wasn't with her. He knew just how to wind her up so she was always too busy being angry with him to worry. Never mind the fact that her own sense of independence and pride stopped her from ever truly admitting just how much he meant to her, how much happier he made her.

Marin looked back down at her father, pulling back the hairs from his face. Why must things always be so difficult with us? She smiled half-heartedly this time. She knew her fathers thoughts on Robin, a great man when it came to everything but Marian. He was an outlaw, and while in a way deep down Marian knew the odds were stacked against them, it was Edward who voiced it.

The sky had turned pitch black by now and with one last glance to her father, Marian walked up the stairs to her own room, still holding tight to her blankets.

She had barely closed her door behind her when he appeared, perched on her windowsill. Despite herself, she smiled. Robin stood up and moved into the light of her candle, it was now she saw him properly. His hair was flat to his head and his clothes were hanging limp, small drips running off them onto the ground.

"What are you doing? You're soaking wet" her hands were on her hips now and she was giving him her usual disapproving glare. Robin chuckled placing his bow against the wall "And since when have you cared about me?" It took all of Marians strength not to give in and wrap her arms around him as he flashed her his famous grin "I don't, you're just wetting my floor" She pulled a chest out from under her bed and after pushing the lid open produced a dry shirt which she then threw at Robin.

"Marian…It'll get wet as soon as I step outside again" She gave him a firm look "That may be, but you're not staying here soaking wet. You'll surely fall sick and then what will we do" She stared at him hard. As though daring him to refuse. It could have been imagination, he was so good at covering things up, but she thought he looked somewhat reluctant to remove his shirt despite how the wet clung to him.

Slowly he pulled it over his head, his body trying to hold back shivers. As Marian looked at him, she wondered how she had never noticed just how muscular he was. Nothing she had seen compared to this but then, she thought, he had not only been in the Kings private guard, but he had led it. And as she thought about it, she realized just how much she underestimated his abilities, after all, only the very best would be chosen to lead the private guard.

Robin was just pulling the other shirt over his head when Marian saw it, stretching down his left hand side a horrible scar. A gasp escaped from her lips. Robin quickly pulled the shirt over his head, but it was too late. "Robin…." She put her hand to her mouth. He did not look her

"An attack on the King in the Holy Land" His eyes were fixed on the ground. Marian moved over to where he stood and placed a hand on his cheek, concern deep in her eyes. Looking at him she could see now what had haunted him since his return, she could see that the attack had left more than physical scaring. Her other hand moved slowly down to his side. Immediately his muscles tensed and he grabbed her hand "No" Marian saw something in his eyes that she had never seen before, pain.

She turned and went to sit on the bed. Not this time, she thought, but he'll have to talk eventually. After all, how could she help him if he refused to speak?

You know the drill!

If you don't review, little pixies will come in the middle of the night and steal your shoes…….

Go raibh maith agat!


	3. Chapter 3

Love Jonas101: I will indeed keep the story going, if not just for you

cattycat92: Thanks a million for pointing that out! I'm going to say that it's set roughly after season one! The main events i.e Marian almost marrying Gisbone, being stabbed etc have happened. But maybe not the smaller things as you pointed out Please feel free to correct me in the future!

Rawr I'm a Toaster: I completely agree with you! I seem to be having trouble with long chapters… I think I'll spend longer on them from now on!

Charmed And Beautiful: You're so lovely! That's sort of what I was aiming for, a different perspective so to speak!

* * *

FOR ALL THAT'S GOOD

CHAPTER 3

By Linandra

**SHERWOOD**

"Well this is just great" Much sat down, folding his arms "Three hours, THREE hours this has gone on" He flung his arms upwards "And Robin, where is Robin?".

John buried his face in his hands, running his fingers through his long mane of hair "Much!" he growled.

Much rounded on him. Being this on edge hadn't done much for his anger "Well I'm sorry if I care about what's happened to him" He gave an accusing glare to the rest of the gang. All of whom were now stretched out lazily, around the small fire Djaq had managed to build despite of the elements.

"Nothing has happened to him" John growled again, emphasizing each word. His head rested in hands. "Oh yes? Well then why are you so tense, hmmm?" Much nodded to himself, as though to confirm he was right.

"I'm tense, because you won't bloody shut up" John finally looked up at him. He'd had a searing headache all day, never one to complain, he hadn't said anything. But now the pain had gotten so bad that he had decided to ask Djaq about it when the others were asleep. Right now though, he just needed quiet, something the Much didn't seem to be giving him anytime soon.

Slightly thrown aback, Much took a deep breath and turned back to his pacing, muttering a few unidentifiable words under his breath.

Djaq moved forward to give her small fire a stoke. She looked up over at Much with a pitying smile "He's probably visiting Marian. What's the worse that could happen?"

Much gave her a dry laugh "You don't know him like I do" He turned to the others "Right, I am going to bed" When he didn't get any reaction he repeated himself. Yet again, it was to no avail. So with that he stomped off to his bunk.

"Don't get me wrong. I know he doesn't get to see her too often but hows it fair that the moment a storm comes he can just up and leave to Marian's house?" Alan rested his head back on his arms taking a big stretch. Besides him, Will playfully punched him "Jealous are you?" Djaq laughed, settling back down "Alan would be lucky for any woman to let him into her house". A loud snore erupted from the corner where Much was asleep. All three of them tried to stifle their laughs. "Yeh well, I wouldn't mind having somewhere to go once in a while" Alan stared absentmindedly above him. Thinking, dreaming of a different life.

**KNIGHTON HALL**

"Everythings just a too quiet. What's he up to?" Robin turned back to Marian, but not really seeing her. He was too wrapped up in his own thoughts. "Must there always be something happening?" A smile played on the corners of Marians lips. She didn't want him to think she wasn't taking this seriously, but sometimes she thought he just needed to learn how to do nothing. He had been living like this for far too long.

"And you're sure you've heard nothing, even in passing? Anything at all. The Sheriff…Gisbone….." He rested against her dresser, eyes furrowed. Marian almost laughed "I'm not very welcome in the castle at the moment".

That was all it took, one sentence to break him from his thoughts. He chuckled, and Marian thoughts her insides were going to melt. "No" he moved to sit beside her "I don't suppose you are". Wrapping his arms around her, Marian fell into his embrace.

"You should go. Much will worry" she said, not truly wanting him to leave. Robin looked out the window to the storm "He worries too much". Marian pulled back from him "you worry too little" she nudged him playfully.

A small, but labored cough sounded downstairs. "He's sick Robin, he cannot last much longer in this cold" Marian could feel the tears building inside. She battled against them, she had become so good at covering her emotions. But then she thought, if she couldn't tell Robin just how she felt, who could she tell?

He looked questioningly at the door. "I'm not sure how well it would help his health if he knew you've been sneaking into my room at night" and despite the pain building inside her, she smiled.

Robin nodded in agreement, a rare occurrence between them "Tell him I'll visit him tomorrow". She too nodded, not sure she'd be able to speak without letting everything out. He slung his bow over his shoulder and gave her a smile wink. "I almost forget" he flashed her his cheeky smile, walking back towards her "Don't cry. Things will work out" She should have known she couldn't keep anything from him

And with that he took her face in his hands and gently kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck not wanting to let go for fear of losing him. Finally he pulled away, "I really have to go, relieve Much from his worrying". He chuckled, jumping up onto her windowsill. And with one last cheeky wink, he was swallowed up by the darkness of the night.

* * *

You all rock! Yes, even you!

However, you're still in danger of the shoe stealing pixies so keep reviewing!

Whatever could the Sheriff be up to? You'll just have to keep reading……


End file.
